What He Really Means To Me
by The Cheez
Summary: My first fan fiction. 17 year old Sam finds herself going through some changes that she would prefer not to experience. Some SamxOC, DannyxSam Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom OFFICIALLY ON HIATUS
1. What's wrong with me?

Chapter 1 – What's wrong with me?

Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt. BZZT. BZZT. BZZ…

An angry fist slammed the buzzing alarm clock as 17–year old Samantha Manson rolled over. She sighed, smiling sleepily as she remembered the previous night's dream.

'_Those eyes…'_

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a wave of nausea swept over her body. She leapt out of bed, only just arriving in the bathroom before the previous night's dinner came up to meet her. Just the sight of it forced the next wave, until she was sure her stomach was completely empty.

'_Whoa… that was weird.'_

"Samantha! Breakfast is served!"

Sam groaned as she heard her mother's too cheerful voice wafting up the stairs. As she attempted to wash out her mouth, another voice came from the dining room.

"Sammykins! Your food is getting cold."

Sam's stomach flipped at her father's mention of food. She swallowed, praying that the nausea that threatened her would pass. Still in her pyjamas, she quickly walked towards the dining room.

'_Here's the plan – get in and out of there fast, before my parents can start interrogating me. Or worse, before I feel sick again.'_

"Samantha, why aren't you dressed? You'll be late for school." Her mother's cheery voice interrupted her thoughts.

Sam glared at her mother fiercely, praying that it would end there. She glanced at the food as stopped in her tracks. It was coming back. Quickly spinning around, she ran for the bathroom, ignoring her parents protests. She quickly discovered that her earlier assumptions were wrong.

She jumped into the shower as her parents knocked on the door. Turning the water on full blast, she stood there, letting the water wash over her.

"Samantha, why don't you wear that pretty dress I…"

"I can't hear you, Mother!" Sam yelled over the sound of the water.

She knew what was coming next. Her mother wanted her to wear that ridiculous pink dress that she had bought her that weekend. She hated pink. As Casper High's resident Goth girl, she couldn't stand the colour. She stepped out of the shower, quickly dressing into her usual gothic garb, her combat boots the finishing touch.

She walked out the door to discover her mother had given up, only to realise the time. George was about to arrive! She smiled as she thought of her handsome senior boyfriend. The sound of the doorbell shook her out of her daze, as she grabbed her bag. She ran for the door, ignoring her parents protests.

"Let's go, George." Sam quickly kissed the cheek of the boy standing on her doorstep. Smiling, he handed her a helmet and she strapped it on, taking her place behind him on the flashy black motorcycle. They roared away before Sam's father could stop them.

* * *

They had just pulled into the student parking lot at Casper High when her stomach began to churn again. Sam dismissed it, assuming it would go away, as she walked towards the school. George caught her hand as they walked up the stairs into the main building. The bell rang as she opened her locker door.

"See you after class, George." She called as she attempted to sneak into her first period English class.

"Nice to see you've decided to join us, Miss Manson."

She cringed, turning towards her English teacher, Mr Lancer.

"Sorry, sir." She mumbled.

"You seem to be making a habit of it – this is the third time this week." Lancer frowned, "You know what that means, don't you, Miss Manson?"

She stared at the ground hopelessly.

"If it happens again – detention after school. Now take your seat, Miss Manson."

She groaned, sinking into the chair next to her best friend Danny. He looked at her, puzzled, as she buried her face in her hands.

"Hey Sam." He smiled at her, a concerned look in his icy blue eyes.

"Hey." She mumbled.

"Are you okay?"

She was about to tell him that she was fine, when the waves of nausea washed over her.

"Mr Lancer…" she said weakly. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Wuthering Heights, is it that necessary…" The teacher paused, noticing the pale shade of green Sam's face had suddenly turned.

"Go." He said as she rushed for the door.

* * *

She leant against the stall door, groaning from the after effects of once again throwing up into the toilet bowl. 

'_What is wrong with me? I hope I haven't gotten the flu or anything like that. I hate being sick…'_

She paused, when it occurred to her that her period was late. She dismissed it quickly, assuming it was nothing. Seeing that the nausea had passed, she exited the stall, knowing she couldn't go back to class now. Danny would start interrogating her, asking her what was wrong. Those blue eyes of his could see right through her. She headed for the door anyway. Danny would find her whether she went back to class or not. She needed to find out what homework she had been set anyway.

* * *

Danny was worried. Sam hadn't come back from the bathroom yet, and the lesson was almost finished. Lancer was about to announce the night's homework when Sam walked through the door. She quickly sat down in the chair next to him. 

"Sam?" he whispered, as Lancer began to talk about that night's homework.

She slowly turned towards him. Her skin was pale and her eyes dull.

"Are you okay?"

She stared at him for a moment, then slowly shook her head. He grasped her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. She would tell him when she was ready.

* * *

Luckily, the day went by quickly and without further problems. Danny hadn't pestered her about her sudden departure from English class that morning. She waved goodbye to her friends, smiling when she saw George waiting outside for her. Seeing George's smiling face, she decided not to mention the events from earlier that day. She didn't want him to worry. As she got onto the bike behind him, her smile disappeared, remembering the looks Danny had been giving her all day. 

'_Typical Danny, always worrying about me, yet always so clueless. Maybe I should call him later.'_

She cut off the thought with a shake of her head.

'_If Danny is that worried, he would call me, right? I need to stop thinking about Danny – I have a boyfriend now. He seemed so worried though…'_

* * *

Sam snuck in the front door, hoping to make it to the solitude of her room before her mother realised she was home. She had made it halfway up the stairs when she was caught. 

"Samantha! Why are you home so late? Where have you been?"

Sam groaned. She knew what was coming.

"Nowhere." Sam replied quickly, knowing it wouldn't end there.

"You've been out with that Daniel boy, haven't you?" Her mother accused.

"No, mother, I haven't." Sam snapped, "Now let me go do my homework."

Sam ran to her room before her mother could follow her. Collapsing on her bed, she contemplated running away, but knew it was useless. She didn't move until the persistent ringing of her cell phone forced her to move.

"Hey Tucker." She smiled as she answered the familiar number. "What's up?"

"Are you okay? You didn't look too good today in English." The African-American boy asked, the genuine concern obvious in his voice.

"I'm fine, Tuck." She responded immediately.

"Uh-huh?" Sam could hear the disbelief in his voice.

"Really, I am." She replied. "Something mustn't have agreed with my stomach this morning. Is that the only reason you rung?"

"Well, I figured you might want the English homework, since you and Danny clearly weren't paying very much attention…" He snickered quietly, knowing that Sam would be fuming.

"Well…" Sam forced out through gritted teeth.

"You have to read the next two chapters of the book, write a page summary for each."

"Fine. Is that all?" Her jaw was beginning to ache from clenching it.

"Yep. See you tomorrow." He was far too cheerful.

"Bye."

Putting away her phone, she turned to her homework assignments. She had hardly begun when she felt the temperature drop.

"I'm fine, Danny, really. You didn't need to come and check on me." She didn't need to turn around to know who was there.

"I didn't say a thing!"

She turned to see Danny materialise next to the window.

"Well?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, okay. I was worried." He raised his hands in surrender. "Can't a guy be worried about his best friend sometimes?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "What's that?" She asked, gesturing to the Nasty Burger bag she had just noticed in his hand.

"Veggie burger." He replied simply. "I thought you might be hungry since you didn't eat lunch today."

As soon as Danny mentioned lunch, Sam felt her stomach begin to churn. Her eyes widened as the waves of nausea swept over her again.

"I gotta go." Sam ran out of the room, one hand covering her mouth.

"Sam?!" Danny quickly transformed, then dashed off after her.

He made it to the bathroom door after her, only to hear her throwing up into the toilet. After discovering that the door was locked, he phased through the wall to find her bent over the toilet, shaking. Crouching down next to her, he began to rub her back.

"Sam?"

Spitting out what was left in her mouth, Sam turned to Danny with wide eyes.

"What's wrong with me, Danny?"


	2. Suspicions Arise

Chapter 2 – Suspicions Arise

"What's wrong with me, Danny?"

He was about to reply, when they heard footsteps outside the bathroom door.

"Sammykins?" A loud knock echoed off the tiled walls and floor. "Are you alright?"

Sam's eyes widened in horror.

"Quick, hide." She hissed at Danny, who immediately turned invisible. Flushing the remains of her stomach down the toilet, she then walked to the door, which upon opening revealed her father.

Putting a false smile on her face, she smoothly replied, "I'm fine, father."

She attempted to walk past, but he remained in the doorway, blocking her exit.

"Sammy, were you…" He paused momentarily, unsure of how to continue, "…throwing up?"

Sam stopped in her tracks. She stared at him, wide-eyed, until a single word came out as a squeak, "What?"

"I said, were you throwing up?" Her father replied without his earlier hesitation.

She stared at him in silence, unable to find the words to say.

"Samantha, are you ill?"

The stunned silence continued, until Sam finally found the words she had been looking for.

"I don't know." was her quiet reply.

He took a single look at her pale face, then ushered her towards her bedroom. After sending her to bed, he made one last comment.

"Your mother and I will be leaving on a business trip to Europe tomorrow morning. We will be gone for six weeks." He paused, noting the lack of reaction from his pale daughter. "Your grandmother will be here, but I am sure you can take care of yourself."

* * *

Sam's face remained neutral during her father's announcement. She had heard it all before.

'_Business trip… hah! The moment I start acting strange, they can't get out of here quick enough. Well, at least I'll get the house to myself.'_

Silent sobs wracked Sam's body as her father's footsteps disappeared down the hallway. As the tears stained her pillow, she hardly noticed Danny transform then sit down on the bed beside her.

"Shhh." He soothed, stroking her hair. "It's okay, Sam."

"Danny…" As she sat up, Danny could see that her face was streaked with tears and eyeliner. "Oh, Danny…"

Sam collapsed into his embrace. Danny just sat there, stroking her hair, breathing in the scent of lilacs and shampoo.

"They're leaving me again." She sobbed. "I always act like I don't care, but it hurts so bad…"

"It's okay, Sam. I'm here." Danny whispered reassuringly.

"They're always leaving me…" She whimpered pitifully.

Sam suddenly bolted upright, grabbing Danny's shirt with both fists.

"Don't leave me, Danny." She cried urgently, staring him straight in the eyes. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't leave you Sam…"

"Promise me you won't leave me, Danny." Sam cried fervently, gripping his shirt tighter. "Promise, Danny."

Any other time, Danny would have grabbed her by the shoulders and shaken her. But tonight was different. She truly needed him.

"I promise Sam." Laying down beside her, Danny wrapped his arms around her. Sam snuggled comfortably into his chest, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"I promise."

* * *

Morning came too quickly for Sam. She woke to find Danny standing at the end of her bed, watching her.

"Good morning." Sam smiled drowsily at him as he came to sit on the edge of her bed again.

"Shhh. Go back to sleep. It's too early yet."

"Where are you going, Danny?" Sam asked, noticing that he had already "gone ghost".

"Home." He smiled broadly. "My parents will kill me if they find out I spent the night here."

Danny looked closely at Sam's still sleepy face. She still seemed pale – too pale. He wondered if it was a good idea to leave her, when she was clearly still sick.

"Will I see you in school?"

"Sure." Sam attempted to smother a yawn. "George is picking me up."

Danny went momentarily serious, as a subtle look of disappointment flashed in his eyes. "George." He glanced at her, quickly brightening. "Of course."

Sam yawned again. "Bye, Danny."

"See you soon, Sam." He replied as he flew out of her room.

* * *

Sam staggered out of bed, after being rudely awakened by the buzzing of her alarm clock. Groaning, she headed for the shower, pleased to discover that her stomach longer felt like a ship at sea, being tossed by the waves whipped up by fierce storm. As the hot water swept over her, her stomach began to growl, a reminder that she had not eaten in over 24hrs. As she got out of the shower and dressed, Sam realised that she was even able to consider food without losing what little was left in her stomach. After consuming a healthy breakfast, she was finally able to escape the now-empty mansion. The ride to school was uneventful, until they arrived and George began asking questions about the previous day.

"Sam?"

"What's up George?" Handing him her helmet, she smiled at her handsome boyfriend, until she noticed the worried look in his brown eyes.

"Why didn't you meet up with me yesterday? During your lunch period?" George searched Sam's amethyst eyes for some sort of a confirmation that the rumours he'd heard weren't true.

Sam avoided his gaze. She knew that this was coming. She had spent the whole lunch period in the girl's bathroom, wishing that the churning in her stomach would stop. She hadn't thrown up, but the thought of food had sent her stomach reeling.

"Tucker told me that you hadn't been looking too well in English class." Sam's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't expected this to happen.

"What's going on Sam?"

Sam attempted to walk away as she heard the bell ring. George grabbed her arm, stopping her efforts. Pulling her in front of him, George stared Sam straight in the eye. Sam's look of surprise quickly turned to fear. Her eyes strayed over his shoulder, seeing Danny waiting at the bottom of the front steps of the high school. George turned, immediately seeing who she was looking at.

"What's going on between you and Fenton?" He glared at her menacingly, gripping her arm tighter. Sam let out a small cry of pain.

"We…we're just friends, George." She gasped, tears gathering in her eyes, as he continued to tighten his grip. "I swear."

His grip suddenly loosened. "Good." George smiled evilly. "You'd better go now. You're late for class."

Sam hurried away, before he could say anything. Keeping her eyes low to the ground, she ran past Danny, whose blue eyes were once again full of concern. Danny was about to follow her, when a voice called out to him.

"Fenton!"

Danny turned to find George glaring at him. "What do you want George?"

"I want you to stay away from my Sam." George growled.

"She's not yours." Danny glared back at him with equal intensity. "You don't own her."

"You missed your chance Fenton. She's my girlfriend now." He smiled smugly as he saw Danny's eyes briefly flash green.

George grabbed Danny's collar, forcing the junior to look him in the eyes.

"If I catch you anywhere near my girl again, I'll kill you." George snarled threateningly. "Understand, Fenton?"

Danny remained silent, glowering. George roughly shoved Danny to the ground before sauntering up the stairs. Upon hearing the second bell, Danny quickly brushed himself off before running to his first class.

* * *

Sam couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was the look on George's face when he saw her looking at Danny. She couldn't bear to imagine what George would do to him. Fortunately, the bell rang and she rushed out of the classroom, getting caught in the crowd of students before her teacher could give her a week's worth of detention. As she made her way towards her locker, she was glad to see Danny, unscathed, standing next to it.

"Hey Danny."

"Hey Sam. Feeling better?" He gazed at her, noticing that she still seemed too pale. He had hoped that some colour would have returned to her face by now.

"Never felt better." Sam replied confidently. "I was even able to have breakfast this morning."

"Great." He smiled, the relief obvious in his eyes.

This was short-lived. No sooner had Danny replied, Sam suddenly began to feel dizzy. She dimly heard Danny calling her name, then everything went black.


	3. Unexpected Answers

Chapter 3 – Unexpected Answers

"Great."

Danny smiled, feeling better immediately. He had been worried since Sam's fight and his run in with George. He was about to head to his next class when Sam's eyes suddenly glazed over.

"Sam?" The worry he had dismissed quickly resurfaced.

Sam's eyes closed.

"Sam?!" Danny cried as she slumped to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Panic rose in his chest as he quickly scooped her up into his arms. Dodging the numerous oncoming students, Danny rushed Sam to the nurse's office.

"What happened?" The school nurse asked as Danny burst through the door.

"One minute, she was fine. The next, she just collapsed on the floor." Danny gasped.

The nurse quickly ushered him into a side room where she motioned him to lie Sam down on the bed.

"Name?" the nurse asked, her usual professionalism creeping back into her voice.

"Samantha Manson, and I'm Danny Fenton." He replied, his eyes never leaving Sam's motionless body.

"Well, thank you Daniel. You can go back to class now."

"I'm not going anywhere." He replied stubbornly. Turning to the nurse with pleading eyes, he begged. "Please let me stay."

"Are you Samantha's boyfriend?"

"No." Danny sighed miserably, refocusing his gaze on Sam. "Just a really close friend."

"Ah. I see." The nurse smiled knowingly. "You can stay with her for a little while then. I'm going to call her parents so they can pick her up."

"No point." Danny replied softly.

"And why would that be?" The nurse asked, irritation creeping into her voice.

"Her parents are in Europe. Her grandmother's at home, but she can't drive. Too old."

"What do you suggest then, Daniel?" The nurse asked wearily.

Danny looked up, hope filling his voice. "I could take her home."

The nurse was about to respond, when Sam began to stir. Danny rushed over to the bed, kneeling beside her and grabbing her hand.

"Danny? Where am I?" Sam asked weakly.

"In the nurse's office, Sam." Danny replied, failing to disguise the apparent concern in his voice.

"What happened?"

"You collapsed between classes. Daniel brought you in." The nurse interjected. Turning to Danny, she continued. "You can go back to class now, Daniel."

"But…"

"No buts." The nurse replied kindly, yet firmly. "I need to talk to Samantha for a few moments. You may see her later."

"Yes ma'am." He glanced at Sam momentarily before heading out the door.

* * *

"Well, Samantha." The nurse now turned to her. "Care to tell me what happened?"

"It's Sam, and I wish I knew." Sam sighed. "Last thing I remember was standing at my locker, talking to Danny. Then, nothing."

"Okay, Sam, when was the last time you had something to eat?" The nurse asked gently.

"This morning, when I had breakfast…"

Sam blanched at the word "breakfast", her stomach somersaulting. The nausea was back with vengeance.

"Where's the bathroom?" Sam asked urgently.

The nurse pointed towards a door, and Sam ran out, one hand covering her mouth. The nurse followed, kneeling down beside her and supporting her head as what was left of her breakfast was emptied into the toilet bowl.

"Better?" The nurse asked softly, as Sam wiped her mouth.

"Yeah." Sam replied weakly.

"Sam, when was the last time you had your period?" The nurse asked, a realisation suddenly dawning on her.

"Uh… I think it was supposed to come the other day." Sam looked at the nurse curiously. "Why? It's just late."

The nurse gestured for Sam to sit down on the bed.

"Sweetheart, I think the best way to tell you this is to say it straight." She paused, sitting down next to Sam. "There is a remote possibility that you might be pregnant."

Sam sat there, shocked. She was speechless. Sam stared at the nurse, then down at her stomach.

"How?" Sam squeaked as soon as she finally found her voice.

The nurse smiled sympathetically. "Have you had sex with anyone recently?"

"Well, there was once…" Sam froze, tears emerging in her eyes. "Oh no…"

Sam buried her face in her hands as the tears began to flow.

"How could I be so stupid?" She sobbed. "What am I going to do now?"

"Firstly, you need to get your hands on a pregnancy test."

Sam's head shot up at the voice of the school nurse. She had nearly forgotten that she was still sitting there.

"There is every possibility that I could be wrong. You could just have a stomach bug of some variety, but it's better to cover your bases."

Sam nodded, slowly absorbing everything that the nurse was saying.

"Now, that Daniel boy that brought you in, he said your parents are in Europe. Is this true?" The nurse inquired, rising from her position on the bed.

"Yeah – for six weeks. My grandmother's at home, but she can't drive." Sam replied miserably.

"So he said." The nurse looked at Sam curiously. "Daniel offered to drive you home. Are you okay with that?"

"Danny said he'd do that?" Sam asked, surprise registering on her face.

"He did." The nurse confirmed. "I send for Daniel, then I'll call your grandmother, to let her know that you'll be coming home. Will you be okay for now?"

"Thanks."

* * *

A few minutes later, Danny burst through the door. Sam stood, and he immediately gathered her into a hug.

"I was so worried, Sam." Danny whispered into her ear. "When you collapsed like that…"

"A-hem!"

The teens immediately dropped their embrace. Stepping back, it became clear that they were both blushing. The nurse chuckled. She loved doing that to the kids.

"You two are good to go." Turning to Sam, the nurse continued. "I called your grandmother, and she will be home when you arrive."

The nurse smiled warmly at the pair in front of her.

"Now, Daniel, I do suggest that you return to school after dropping Samantha off. Although I highly doubt that you will." The nurse laughed lightly at his expression. "Off you go now."

* * *

Danny wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked out the door of the nurse's office and into the hallway. Sam allowed her head to rest on his shoulder, as they walked towards the student car park. A realisation suddenly hit her.

"Danny, you didn't drive to school, do you?"

A wide smile appeared on his face. "Who said anything about driving."

Sam's smile mirrored his as Danny ducked behind a tree and transformed. Picking her up bridal style, he turned them both invisible and flew them both towards the Manson mansion. Landing on her doorstep, he glanced around to check if anyone was watching, before reverting back to Danny Fenton. He was about to press the doorbell, when Sam stopped him.

"Danny? Could you take me to the pharmacy first?"

"Sure, Sam. Why?"

"I have to pick something important up." Her eyes were pleading for him to understand.

After one glance at her face, Danny nodded. After once again "going ghost", he picked her up and flew her towards the local mall. Danny waited until Sam returned with the pharmacy brown paper bag, before flying her home again. Upon arrival at the Manson's mansion, Sam unlocked and opened the door.

"Do you want me to come in?" Danny asked politely, unsure of what to do next.

Sam didn't answer, rather grabbing his wrist and pulling him inside. She smiled at him, before beckoning him to follow.

"Grandma, I'm home! Danny's here too!" Sam called out.

"Okay dear." Sam's grandmother replied. "Feeling better?"

"Yes grandma. We'll be up in my room." Sam called out again, this time not waiting for a reply. Sam ran up the stairs, with Danny on her heels.

As soon as Sam and Danny had arrived in Sam's room, they both collapsed onto Sam's bed. Sam suddenly remembered the bag in her hand and abruptly sat up.

Noticing Sam's sudden movement, Danny sat up beside her. "What's up, Sam?"

"You're wondering what's in the paper bag, aren't you?" Sam asked, cutting straight to the point.

Danny nodded mutely. He hadn't been planning to ask, to respect Sam's privacy, but she seemed ready to tell.

"Danny…" She broke off, unsure of how to continue. "It's… it's a pregnancy test. I think I might be pregnant." Sam shuddered.

Danny's eyes widened substantially. He hadn't expected this.

"George?" He asked quietly.

Sam's eyes brimmed with tears as she nodded.

"Do you want me to go?" Danny asked, just as quietly.

It was Sam's turn for her eyes to widen in shock.

"No!" She burst out as the tears spilled down her cheeks. "Please don't leave me Danny."

"Okay, Sam." Danny smiled as he gently wiped the tears from her face. "I'll stay."

At Sam's request, Danny sat outside the bathroom door as she took the test. The time passed, and Sam stepped out, paper in hand.

"What does it say, Sam?" Danny asked as he rose from his place by the door.

A single tear ran down Sam's cheek. She stared at the slip of paper, unable to speak, unable to think.

"Sam?"

Sam looked into Danny's eyes. She could read him like a book – he was as scared as she was. Sam took a deep breath.

"Danny, it's…"


	4. Encounters of the Unpleasant Kind

Chapter 4 – Encounters of the Unpleasant Kind

"Danny, it's… positive."

Despite his attempts to prepare himself, Danny was far from ready for what happened next. Sam collapsed in his arms, weeping. All he could do was stand there and hold her. He couldn't console her, as the news was a shock to his system as well. His calm exterior almost shattered, hearing her mournful cries.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" Sam moaned, her tears staining Danny's T-shirt.

"Shhh. It's not your fault." Danny said, in his attempts to comfort her.

"But it is!" Sam cried, pulling away from him. "I should have made him use protection. How could I be so stupid?"

He cupped her chin, raising it up so he could look into her eyes. Sam had beautiful eyes. But those amethyst pools were now full of sorrow.

"You're not stupid, Sam." Danny smiled kindly. "You're the smartest girl I know. It was George who made the mistake, not you."

"Thanks Danny." Sam replied brightening. But the happiness disappeared off her face as quickly as it had arrived. "Oh no…"

"What's wrong Sam?" Danny asked worriedly.

Sam was about to reply when she was interrupted by the doorbell. Her eyes widened in shock as she realised who was at the door.

"George…" She squeaked.

"I'll get it." Danny said, a look of resolve appearing in his eyes.

"Danny, don't!" Sam cried, grabbing his arm. "He'll kill you!"

He pulled his arm from her grip. "Better me than you. You're not just looking after yourself now."

* * *

Danny gazed at Sam's stomach momentarily, before turning towards the stairs. Ignoring Sam's pleas, he headed towards the door. Upon opening, he was greeted by an unwelcome sight.

"What the heck are _you_ doing here, Fenton?" The senior boy growled upon recognising who had opened the door.

"Hello George." Danny replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Here to see Sam?"

George grabbed Danny by his collar and dragged him out the door. George held him against the wall in a chokehold. Danny refused to struggle, knowing that he would find himself in a worse position if he did.

"What did I say would happen if I caught you near Sam again?" George glared at him menacingly.

"You'd… kill me." Danny wheezed as George's grip became tighter.

"That's right, Fenton. So prepare to die." George smiled maniacally, as he prepared to knock him senseless.

"Stop George!" A weak but determined cry came from the doorway.

George loosened his hold on Danny, who dropped to the ground, wheezing and coughing. George turned to see Sam's tear-stained, furious face glaring back at him.

"What happened, babe? I waited for ages after school for you to arrive. Why didn't you show up? I was worried."

"My name is not babe." Sam replied, glowering. "I passed out between classes and Danny brought me home."

"What is up with you?!" George yelled furiously. "First you refuse to tell me what's wrong, then I find out you've passed out at school! What is going on?"

He paused, realising that Sam was not looking at him, but rather at the coughing, crumpled form of Danny. George stepped forward and slapped her.

"You little bitch." George growled, as Sam cowered in the doorway. "What have you done?"

"She hasn't done anything."

George turned to Danny shakily standing.

"You're the culprit here." Danny growled as he positioned himself between George and Sam.

"Oh really?" George smiled smugly. "Tell me, Danny, what is that I have done?"

Danny turned to Sam as she stepped forward.

"I'm pregnant, George." She stated bluntly, refusing to look at him in the eyes. "You're going to be a father."

George stared at Sam, shocked. The rage boiled up inside of him, and he slapped her again, with much more force. She fell, only to be caught by Danny just before her head hit the concrete.

George snickered at the scene. Danny helped Sam into a sitting position before glaring at George.

"What do you think you're doing?" Danny growled.

"I'm giving her what she deserves, the little bitch." George replied cruelly.

"How could you? Don't you love her?" Danny hissed, rising to his feet.

"Why would you care? She take that little bastard of hers and get lost."

"That's _your_ child she's carrying. Has that not occurred to you?" Danny's hands balled into fists as he stared George down.

"Oh yes. I am well aware of that." George sneered. "That's why we won't have any problems, once it's dead."

Sam gasped, which gained a smug smile from George. Danny's anger began to boil.

"Leave, George." Danny snarled. "_Now_."

"What are you going to do, Fenton?" George laughed cruelly. "Run home to mommy? Ooh, I'm so scared!"

George's laughter was cut off suddenly, when Danny's fist collided with his stomach. Three years of ghost fighting had paid off. George staggered back, clutching his stomach.

"Oh, you're asking for it." George yelled at Danny, who had assumed a fighting stance.

"George, don't!" Sam cried.

"George, don't!" George mocked pitifully. "You're pathetic."

"No-one calls Sam pathetic." Danny eyes flashed green as he slammed another fist into George's stomach.

George swung at Danny clumsily, aiming for the face, which Danny quickly dodged. Off-balance, George staggered towards the doorway. He spun around, ready to hit Danny again, when two swift punches hit him – one in the face and another in the gut. The momentum sent him backwards, which Danny used to his advantage. Danny pinned George against the same wall he had been held against earlier.

"Don't make me ask you again." Danny growled.

Danny stepped back, allowing George to walk towards his bike. George paused, turning towards Sam. He walked forward as Danny moved to stand by Sam protectively.

"I never loved you – you little whore." George smiled smugly at Sam's pained reaction, before straddling his motorbike and riding away.

* * *

"George…" Sam whimpered, her hand rising to touch her still stinging cheek, where he had cruelly struck her. She watched as the bike disappeared around a corner, before bursting into tears.

Danny immediately scooped Sam up and carried her to her bedroom. Sam relaxed, feeling happier than she had in a long time. She snuggled into his arms as he carried her up the stairs.

'_Typical Danny. Strong, warm, gentle Danny… He always makes me feel so safe. What would I do without him?'_

* * *

Danny smiled as he laid a now dozing Sam onto her bed. He touched a gentle kiss to her forehead as she began to stir.

"Danny?"

"I'm right here, Sam. Go back to sleep." Danny sat down next to her and began to gently stroke Sam's hair.

"Are you okay? George didn't hurt you, did he?" Sam reached up to touch the fading red marks on Danny's neck.

Danny winced slightly, as Sam touched a sensitive spot.

"I'll be fine." Danny grabbed her hand before she could poke him again. "You know I heal fast."

Sam smiled as he squeezed her hand.

"Thank you, you know, for everything." Sam said drowsily.

"Hey, what are best friends for?"

Sam closed her eyes, a look of pure contentment washing over her face.

Just as she drifted off to sleep, Sam mumbled. "I love you Danny."

Danny started upon hearing her barely audible comment, but quickly smiled.

"I love you too, Sam."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the teens, another figure stood outside the bedroom door watching the beautiful scene. The older woman smiled, knowing that her granddaughter had made the right choice. Silently, she watched as Danny lay down next to Sam and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"Sweet dreams, you two." She whispered as she closed the bedroom door.


	5. The Journey Begins

Chapter 5 – The Journey Begins

Danny was woken up by light streaming through the bedroom window. Feeling slightly disorientated, it took him a few minutes to realise where he was. Gently, he freed himself of Sam's grasp then carefully crawled out of the bed without disturbing her. He glanced at his watch, suddenly becoming aware of his predicament.

"Oh crap." He whispered, furious with himself for sleeping so late.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

Danny jumped at the strange voice, before realising that it was Sam's grandmother. He smiled guiltily at her as she continued.

"I've called your parents last night, so they know where you are. You may want to call them and explain to them what happened."

Danny began to protest, but she silenced him with a wave of her hand.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell them much. I also phoned the school, so they won't be expecting you two today."

Danny just stood there, stunned. He gazed at Sam, still asleep, before turning to her grandmother.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." The older woman smiled. "You just take good care of my granddaughter."

"Oh, I will." Danny replied, nodding vigorously.

"I know."

She left Danny alone as Sam began to stir. Danny quickly sat down on the side of the bed as Sam began to wake up.

* * *

"Good morning"

"Morning." Sam smiled sleepily as Danny began running his fingers through her hair.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah." Sam propped herself onto her elbows and looked at the clock beside her bed. "Why didn't my alarm go off?

"Your grandmother must have switched it off. She called the school so we can have a day off."

Sam's smile brightened. "Great."

'_Thank you Grandma. Now I can have a day of just me and Danny… __Hmm__… now that's a nice thought.'_

Getting out of bed, Sam chuckled at their equally dishevelled appearances. Sleeping in your clothes doesn't do much for your looks the following morning. She was about to tell him to fly home and get a change of clothes when a blue mist escaped from Danny's lips.

"Sorry Sam. I gotta go." Danny said apologetically. "I'm going ghost!"

As the white ring appeared around Danny's waist and split, Sam grabbed the Fenton thermos off her dresser. As Danny was about to fly out the window, Sam passed it to him.

"Please be careful, Danny."

He stepped over to her, thermos in hand, and gently kissed her. He flew out the window before Sam could react. A smile spread over her face as Sam pressed her fingers to her lips. Gathering up her clothes, Sam headed for the shower.

* * *

Sam was blow-drying her hair when she heard the brief knock on the bathroom door. She opened it to find a significantly less rumpled Danny.

"Box Ghost." He answered her unasked question.

"Did he give you a hard time?"

"Nope. I hardly even needed to hit him." He paused, blushing. "You look beautiful."

Sam shoved him gently, before heading towards the kitchen. Fortunately, the morning sickness was not bothering Sam that morning, so she was able to consume a healthy breakfast without issues. She simply hoped that it wouldn't come back to haunt her later. During breakfast, Sam and Danny were joined by Sam's grandmother.

"Sam, dear." Her grandmother began. "I made a doctor's appointment for you this afternoon."

Sam stared at her quizzically, unsure of how to react to such a statement.

"I assumed you would have some questions about your pregnancy that the doctor could answer."

Sam's jaw dropped, which she quickly closed. "How…?"

"Did I find out?" Her grandmother smiled cunningly. "You don't think I'd notice if two boys were fighting over my granddaughter, do you?"

On seeing Sam's expression, her tone immediately softened. "If you're worried, you can take Danny with you."

Sam and Danny let out simultaneous sighs of relief. Glancing at Sam, Danny grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. Sam rested her other hand on her bare stomach, as she continued to wear midriff tops.

"In the meantime," Sam's grandmother continued, interrupting the moment, "I suggest that you take it easy. I don't want you passing out unexpectedly again, like yesterday. You're not helping my nerves very much."

Sam smiled guiltily. She loved her grandmother and didn't like worrying her. But it was nice to know that _someone_ cared, unlike her parents.

'_Aack! Mom and Dad are going to kill me… how on earth am I supposed to tell them that I'm pregnant? It's a good thing that they're in Europe…'_

"Uh, grandma? When's the appointment?"

"Two o'clock." Sam's grandmother replied. "That way, you can go and see your friends when you're done."

"Thanks." Sam smiled gratefully as she finished her breakfast. "I was thinking we might head out to the Park. Is that okay?"

Her grandmother nodded. "Just be careful." Turning to Danny, Sam's grandmother continued. "Don't you forget what I said."

Danny nodded, causing Sam to look at him quizzically. He just smiled, before walking with her out the door, towards the Park.

* * *

The pair sat peacefully under an old oak tree, watching the clouds. Strangely, no more ghosts had disturbed them that day. Danny smiled, seeing that Sam had dozed off in the late morning sun, head in his lap. Endeavouring to not wake her, Danny pulled out his cell phone to call Tucker, knowing that he would be enjoying his lunch.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tucker."

"Danny! Where are you man?" Tucker practically shouted into the phone.

"Shhh. You'll wake Sam up." Danny said, immediately regretting his words.

"Oh. I see." Danny could just about hear the smirk. "What have you two been up to?"

"Nothing. Sam just needed a day off after everything that happened yesterday. I was lucky enough to be allowed to join her." Danny rolled his eyes, and though Tucker couldn't see this, it was evident in his voice.

"Speaking of which, how is Sam?" Tucker asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Okay. Just tired, I guess." Danny smiled at the sleeping girl. She was so beautiful when she was asleep.

"Danny?"

"What?" Danny replied irritably.

"You disappeared on me there. Do you know why she was sick?" Tucker asked curiously.

"I'm taking her to the doctor later. I'll let her tell you about it when we see you after school."

Danny paused when Sam began to stir.

"I better go, Tuck. She's waking up."

"Yeah. Me too." Tucker replied. "Bell's about to go anyway. Say hi to Sam for me."

"Sure will. See you later."

"See ya."

Danny hung up the phone as Sam sat up.

"Who was that?" Sam asked, shaking the sleep out of her head.

"Tucker." Danny said, standing. "He says hi."

Offering his hand, Danny helped Sam into a standing position. She swayed a little, so Danny quickly put his arm around her waist to steady her. She smiled at him unsteadily, blushing lightly as she felt his grip around her tighten. Leaning on Danny for support, Sam walked slowly towards a nearby park bench. Finding that her head was beginning to spin, she sat down before her legs would no longer support her. Danny looked at her worriedly before sitting down himself.

"I'm fine, really." She said reassuringly. "Just a little dizzy. Must have gotten up too fast."

He smiled before quickly glancing at his watch. "How about we go get something to eat before we head to that doctor's appointment of yours. My treat."

Sam glanced down at her stomach for a moment, waiting for the morning sickness to attack. But when it did not come, she smiled, replying "Sure."

Sam rose from the bench, finding that she was steady on her feet again. Slipping his arm around her waist, Danny joined her, and the pair began to walk towards their favourite haunt – the Nasty Burger. Although as soon as they walked through the door, the smells of meat, cheese and oil hit Sam's nose, causing her stomach to flip.

"Danny…"

"Veggie burger, right?" Danny broke off, noticing the pale green shade Sam's face had suddenly turned.

Turning, Sam quickly exited the restaurant with Danny in tow. After walking a few meters away, Sam's stomach stopped churning.

"Sorry about that." Sam quickly apologised, noticing the concerned look on Danny's face. "The smell…"

"No need to apologise. I understand." Danny interrupted, a smile appearing on his face. He gestured towards the outdoor tables. "How about you stay here, and I'll go order our food. Okay?"

Sam smiled, gently pushing him towards the door. Seeing that he was watching, she walked over to one of the tables before sitting down. Sam watched through the restaurant's large glass window as Danny approached the counter and ordered their food.

'_Danny's so good to me. I don't know what I'd do without him. He's always there, always watching over me. I'm so glad that Danny was there when George came. I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't been there…'_

"Uh, Sam?"

Sam snapped out of her reverie, noticing the food Danny had placed in front of her. Her stomach immediately began to rumble, as she realised how little she had eaten over the past three days. She attacked the food with new vigour, energy she hadn't felt in several days. Danny watched her wide-eyed as she consumed her burger in record time.

"Slow down, Sam." Danny warned her. "You'll make yourself sick."

Ignoring his comment, Sam finished soon after, immediately looking green again. Her hand shot up to her mouth, before she dashed towards the bushes to throw up.

"Here, drink this." Danny passed her the bottle of water he was carrying. "You'll get dehydrated when you're being sick all the time like that."

Sam accepted the water gratefully, drinking it slowly to quench her newfound thirst. Sam thanked him as she returned the empty bottle. Danny glanced at his watch, noticing that it was almost time for Sam's appointment. They walked into an empty alleyway and, after making sure no-one was watching, Danny transformed into Danny Phantom and flew them to the other side of town, where the doctor's surgery waited.


	6. New Questions

Chapter 6 – New Questions

It had been half an hour before Sam returned to the waiting room. Danny quickly leapt up from his seat, eager to hear how Sam thought it went. Sam was about to respond when the doctor appeared behind her.

"Ah, you must be Danny."

Danny turned to stare at the woman standing behind Sam.

"How…" Danny began, genuinely confused.

"I'm Dr Caiman. Sam was telling me all about you." The doctor smiled at a now blushing Sam. "Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Uh, sure." Danny agreed, still confused.

"I'll wait here." Sam said, sitting in one of the hard plastic chairs.

Danny reluctantly followed as Dr Caiman entered the room that Sam had just left. Sitting down behind a desk, she motioned for Danny to do the same.

"I've got another ten minutes before my next patient, so I thought it would be a good time to discuss some things with you."

Danny swallowed hard, unsure of what was going to happen next. Immediately noticing Danny's apprehension, Dr Caiman laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to eat you. I just want to talk to you about Sam."

Danny subconsciously relaxed. "What do you want to know?"

Dr Caiman smiled, "Sam tells me you've known each other for a long time."

"Yeah. She's my best friend."

"Then you'd be aware of the situation with her family." Dr Caiman continued.

Danny nodded. He had a feeling where this was going.

"Sam tells me that her parents didn't know about George."

Danny's eyebrows rose knowingly. Sam had always liked her privacy, especially when it came to her parents.

"They thought that she was with you."

Danny's jaw dropped in shock. "What?"

"Sam's not too keen about letting her parents know that she's pregnant, as I'm sure that you understand."

"Yeah. Her parents would never let her keep it. It's a good thing that they're away, cause…" Danny broke off, unsure of how to continue.

Dr Caiman saved him. "As helpful as having Sam's parents in Europe is, this does present a problem."

"How?"

"How do you think they will react when they come home to find they have a pregnant daughter after being away for six weeks?"

The realisation struck Danny immediately. "Oh…"

"Hence the issue. Sam may find herself being forced to have an abortion…"

"Which she would never do. She'd never destroy an innocent life!" Danny interrupted.

"True. Either that, or she might find herself being kicked out onto the street."

Danny flinched at this last statement.

"I know what you are thinking." Dr Caiman continued. "How could someone do that to their child? But it happens. Mr and Mrs Manson are very different to your parents, Danny. They come from a part of society where keeping one's reputation spotless is law."

Danny nodded miserably, knowing that it was true. Sam's parents were constantly trying to change Sam to make her fit the "mould" of what a perfect upper class child should be.

"The next nine months are going to be like a roller coaster for Sam, so it is very important that there is someone supporting her every step of the way."

Danny's head instantly shot up. He stared at Dr Caiman, wide eyed, as he realised what was coming next.

"Now I know that you're not the father, but as Sam's best friend, I think you are the support she needs at this time." Dr Caiman paused. "Sam didn't say much about the father, just that you weren't it. Care to shed some light?"

Danny's expression hardened, and he stared at the desk angrily.

"George."

"Her boyfriend?" Dr Caiman asked curiously.

"Ex-boyfriend. He lost it when he found out. He could've killed her… if I hadn't been there…"

Danny looked up at the door, which was standing ajar. Dr Caiman followed his gaze and, taking the hint, stood and closed it.

"Sam passed out at school yesterday. This is before she knew she was pregnant. I took her to the nurse, who suggested that she should go home and rest. Because her parents were away, I took her." Danny paused, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Go on." Dr Caiman urged.

"When I got her home, she took the pregnancy test, so that's how she found out. Then George showed up."

Dr Caiman nodded as Danny continued the story.

"When Sam told him, he went ballistic. If I hadn't been there, I don't know what could've happened." Danny sighed. "Eventually he left, but not without breaking Sam's heart in the process. He never deserved her…"

Danny was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. It was the receptionist.

"Your next patient is here."

"Thank you Margaret. I'm almost done." Turning to Danny, she smiled. "I'm glad I got to talk to you Danny. Now I know that Sam is in good hands."

Danny smiled, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. "Hey, what are best friends for?"

"Precisely."

* * *

Danny left the office smiling brightly. As dreary as Dr Caiman's earlier news had been, nothing could pull his mood down. He had Sam back.

Sam instantly noticed. "Why so cheery, bright spark?"

"Oh, nothing." Danny replied mischievously. He immediately changed the topic. "School should almost be out now. Tucker will be waiting."

Before she could respond, Danny grabbed Sam's hand and he pulled her out the door. He ducked into an alleyway before quickly transforming into Danny Phantom. Wrapping his arms around her waist tightly, he took off, flying towards the high school. They arrived just before the final bell rang. Seeing that no-one was around, Danny reverted back to Danny Fenton without moving his arms from around Sam's waist.

"You can let go of me now." Sam said, stating the obvious.

"Nope." Danny smiled playfully, hugging her tighter.

"And why not?" Sam's 'don't mess with me' attitude was returning as she tried to escape his hold on her.

"Because I think you're beautiful." Danny replied. Danny quickly kissed her on the cheek before releasing her. He stepped back, watching her face as reality set in. Her furious expression turned to one of shock, which was quickly replaced by her appearing faintly pleased.

"I'm going to get you for that, Danny." Sam growled, pretending to be angry.

Danny spun around and ran, immediately crashing into Tucker.

"She's going to get you for what?"

Sam jumped at the sight of her other best friend, instantly giving up her chase. A bright blush immediately appeared on both Danny and Sam's cheeks.

Tucker smiled knowingly. "I knew you two lovebirds were up to something today."

He waited for their usual cry of 'we're not lovebirds!', but the only response was Danny stepping over to Sam and putting his arm around her waist. Tucker's eyes widened substantially.

"It's about time!" Tucker yelled, causing him to receive an evil glare from Sam, which he ignored. "You two have been in love with each other for three years already! It's about time you noticed."

Tucker stopped as a realisation suddenly hit him.

"Wait a sec. What about George?" He said, glancing at the pair. "What is he going to think?"

He mentally kicked himself as soon as he saw their reactions. Danny stared at him angrily, and Sam looked at the ground.

"Nice one Tucker." Danny growled. "You just had to bring him up, didn't you?"

Sam snivelled quietly, trying to hold back her tears.

"Sam?" Tucker turned as he heard her faint sobs. "What's wrong?"

"He dumped her, Tucker." Danny replied quietly.

"Oh and that's not the half of it." Sam continued angrily, tears dripping down her cheeks. "The idiot got me pregnant."

"So it wasn't just a stomach bug… you were pregnant." Tucker mused. He turned to Sam. "Are you okay?"

"I guess so. It just takes a bit of getting used to." Sam said bluntly.

"I'll say, and I'm not the one who's having the baby!" Tucker joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"You're right there." Sam replied, a ghost of a smile appearing on her lips.

Danny gently wiped the tears from Sam's cheek.

"Come on." Danny said, wrapping his arm around Sam's waist. "Let's get out of here."


	7. We're Back!

Chapter 7 – "We're back!"

The next six weeks passed without any problems. Sam's morning sickness eased, as she knew what to eat to avoid it. Although she was tired all the time, Sam no longer had the fainting spells, unless she overexerted herself. Fortunately, Danny was there to see that she didn't. Sam's grandmother had called the school, explaining that Sam was pregnant, so the teachers were aware of the situation. The school term flew past, causing Sam to forget about her parents' impending return. Danny and Sam were watching a movie in Sam's "basement" when they heard the words that Sam feared most.

"Sammykins! We're back!"

All the questions, worries and fears that Sam had been ignoring for the past six weeks hit her like a semitrailer.

"Sammy?"

Sam began to tremble as the shock set in. She looked at Danny fearfully as she heard her parents footsteps approaching. Danny squeezed her hand reassuringly as the footsteps stopped outside the door.

"Hello mother, father." Sam said smoothly, forcing a fake smile. "How was your trip?"

"Fabulous. Venice was wonderful and Paris, magnifique!" Sam's mother replied, not noticing that Danny was in the room.

"What have you been getting up to, Samantha?" Sam's father asked, looking suspiciously at Danny.

"Nothing, father." Sam responded quickly, anger creeping into her voice. "Just school. Danny and I were just watching a movie."

"Where's that other boy? Terrence? Thomas? Travis?" Sam's mother asked curiously, suddenly noticing Danny's presence.

"Tucker." Sam growled, unable to keep her composure with the suspicious looks she was gaining from her parents. "He was busy."

Sam continued to glare at her parents. The tension was so thick, Danny thought that he would choke on it if he didn't leave soon.

"Uh, Sam?" Danny broke the silence as the movie ended. "I…"

"I think you should go now." Sam's father interrupted, the venom obvious in his usually upbeat voice.

Danny stood and headed for the door. When Sam tried to follow, she was stopped by her father grabbing her arm. Fear flashed in her eyes momentarily before her usual stubborn glare returned.

"Let me go father." Sam growled, pulling away.

"No." Her father replied, tightening his grip.

"Let me go!" Sam screeched, struggling to pull from his grasp.

Danny looked on, shocked, as Mr Manson released her. The sudden movement threw Sam off-balance, causing her to fall in a heap at their feet. Danny rushed over, kneeling beside her. He grabbed Sam's hand, squeezing it gently, as Sam moaned softly. The older man had not moved. He just stood there, looking stupidly at the scene in front of him.

"Look at what you've done." Danny glared at the older man angrily.

Sam's father immediately snapped back to reality.

"What I've done?" Mr Manson shouted. He stepped towards his daughter, who had now curled into a ball, her arms protecting her stomach.

"Get away from her." Danny snarled menacingly. "You've hurt her enough already."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sam's father retorted furiously.

"Jeremy…" Mrs Manson began, hoping to get through her husband's rage.

"Don't you "Jeremy" me." Mr Manson snapped. "What right does this young man have to tell me to get away from my daughter?"

"What is going on here?" A loud feminine voice pierced through the argument.

Danny turned to see Sam's grandmother standing in the doorway to the basement. She glared at Sam's parents after noticing her granddaughter on the ground.

"Out. Now." Sam's grandmother ordered sternly.

Sam's parents left the room, looking back guiltily as the older woman kneeled next to Danny.

"Grandma?"

"Shhh. It's okay." Sam's grandmother soothed. "They're gone now."

Sam sat up slowly, looking for signs of her parents. Seeing that her grandmother was telling the truth, she burst into tears. Sam collapsed against Danny's chest as the sobs wracked her body.

"How am I supposed to tell them? They'll kill me…" Sam cried, her voice muffled by Danny's shirt.

"I could tell them, if you'd like." Sam's grandmother said quietly. "They aren't allowed to kill me."

"You would? Thank you grandma!" Sam replied gratefully, turning to hug the older woman.

"Of course, Sam." Her grandmother smiled. "Although I suggest that the two of you get out of here before the fireworks."

She winked at Danny. "I'll distract them while you make a run for it."

Sam and Danny smiled weakly as the older woman stood and walked to the door. Pausing, she heard the familiar cry of "I'm going ghost!" before watching Danny pick Sam up and fly them invisibly out of the house. She had known for a while.

* * *

Danny flew them straight home. After seeing the FENTONWORKS sign, he glanced down at the girl in his arms. Sam had fallen asleep. Silently, he phased them through his bedroom wall and lay her down on the bed. He quickly reverted back to Danny Fenton, before creeping out of the room. Hoping that his sister was home, he knocked on her bedroom door timidly.

"Jazz, I have a problem… a girl problem."

Seeing the worried look in her brother's eyes, Jasmine Fenton ushered him in. Gesturing for him to sit, she sat down on her computer chair, facing him.

"Just to clear the air, can I assume that we are referring to Sam?"

Danny sighed, glancing at his know-it-all sister, a clearly annoyed look on his face.

"I thought so. So what's up?" Jazz's smile was friendly, but it disappeared when she saw the pain in Danny's eyes.

"Sam's pregnant." Danny stated bleakly.

Jazz's jaw dropped. She hadn't expected this. The shock of his statement registered in her now wide eyes. She was expecting his usual complaints, but not this.

Seeing his sister's shocked expression, Danny quickly continued. "Don't worry. I'm not the father."

Jazz sighed, relieved. Seeing that the worry had not yet left her brother's eyes, she realised something.

"Do her parents know?"

"They're about to find out." Danny replied quietly, looking at the floor.

"So Sam needs somewhere to stay until this all blows over?"

Danny looked up. Seeing the genuine concern in Jazz's eyes, he nodded.

"Can you…"

"Talk to mom and dad? Sure." Jazz finished his statement. Seeing the relief washing over her brother's face, she knew her job was done. "Is she here?"

"Yeah – she's sleeping."

"Go check on her. I'll tell mom and dad." Jazz smiled as Danny got up from his spot on her bed and hugged her.

"Thanks Jazz."

"No problem Danny. Anytime."

Jazz watched as her brother left the room, before leaving herself. As she walked down the stairs, she attempted to prepare herself before going to break the news to their parents.

* * *

When Sam awoke later that afternoon, she was confused and disorientated. For a moment, she just lay there, trying to work out where she was. Upon realising that she was in Danny's room, she sat up abruptly. Her head began spinning, and she groaned.

"Easy does it, Sam." She heard Danny's voice from the other side of the room.

Danny walked over to the bed and, sitting down beside her, he urged Sam to lie down again. Her aching head convinced her to comply, and she lay down willingly. All the events of the day hit her like a freight train, and she groaned again.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked worriedly.

Sam shook her head.

"My parents are going to kill me."

"Don't worry about them." Danny reassured her. "And if the worst happens, you can stay here."

Sam's eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"Are you sure?"

"I just sent Jazz to check, and I'm sure that they'll be fine with it." Danny replied, concern for his best friend filling his blue eyes.

The pair heard a soft knock on the door. They turned to see Jazz standing there, smiling.

"They said they'd be happy to have you, Sam." Jazz said, answering their unasked question. "And mom said to tell you that she's there if you ever need someone to talk to."

"Thanks Jazz." Sam replied with a watery smile.

"No problem. Although…" Jazz paused before leaving the room. "You may want to call your parents. They may take it better than you think."

Sam was about to reply when the doorbell rang. Sam began to quiver as she heard her father's loud voice coming from below.

"Where is he? What has he done with our daughter?"

Danny quickly wrapped his arms around Sam protectively as she began to shake violently. Even Jazz paled upon hearing the voices. Sam forcefully clamped her teeth together to stop them from chattering.

Maddie Fenton's voice drifted upstairs. "I assure you, Mr Manson, that Danny has done nothing to your daughter…"

"Nothing?! You call desecrating my daughter nothing?!" Sam's father roared.

Jazz retreated from the doorway. Danny swallowed hard. If the Mansons didn't kill Sam, they would definitely kill him.

"Oh, Danny." Sam moaned, as she heard her father thunder up the stairs.

"Daniel Fenton!" Mr Manson bellowed. "Get away from my daughter this instant!"

Mr Manson dragged a screaming Sam out of Danny's grasp, pulling her towards the door.

"Danny!" Sam cried pitifully, wincing as her father's nails bit into her wrist.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" Danny pleaded.

"How dare you, after all you've done to her!" Mr Manson yelled. "You expect me to listen to you, after you _violated_ her!"

"I swear, I didn't do it!" Danny screeched, his eyes widening. "Sam and I are just friends."

"It wasn't Danny." Sam's soft voice pierced the argument. "He didn't do it. It was George…"

"Doesn't matter." He immediately dismissed her. "You are having an abortion and that is final."

"No! You can't make me kill my baby. You can't make me…"

Sam's voice faded as she passed out. Danny immediately ran to her side, but he was pushed away by her father. Mr Manson scooped Sam up, sending an evil glare at the boy he had shoved.

"If I ever catch you anywhere near my daughter, I will get a restraining order." Sam's father hissed menacingly. "Understand, Daniel?"

Danny refused to answer or even look at Mr Manson, as he constantly kept his eyes on Sam. Seeing this, Mr Manson left, taking Sam with him, who had not yet stirred. Upon hearing the front door slam, Danny dropped to his knees and cried. He hardly even noticed Maddie and Jazz enter the room to try to console him. Their attempts just made him angry, and he pushed them out of the room and slammed the door. The flash of light as Danny transformed was barely noticeable through the door, so Maddie and Jazz left.


	8. Starting Afresh

Chapter 8 – Starting Afresh

Sam was lying in her bed later that night when she heard a faint tapping on her window. She got up, opening the window to find a bruised and battered Danny Phantom on the other side. Sam gasped, the extent of his injuries becoming clear as he entered the room and transformed back to Danny Fenton. Reaching under her bed for her first aid kit, she looked worriedly at her best friend.

"What happened?"

"Vlad happened." Danny winced as Sam touched a sensitive spot.

"Why did you come here?" Sam asked as she began to clean out his wounds.

"I had to see you. You scared me." Danny replied, staring straight into her eyes.

"I scared you?" Sam asked sceptically, wiping blood from a scratch on his face.

"When you passed out…" Danny shuddered, recalling the memory. He glanced at Sam for a moment, before smiling ruefully. "And I wasn't exactly keen on arriving home like this. Jazz would've freaked."

Sam rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "I see."

"Sometimes, pent-up anger and frustration can be very helpful when fighting a ghost like Plasmius." Danny flinched again. "That stings!"

"Sorry." Sam replied unapologetically. "What were you saying about Plasmius?"

"Nothing."

"Danny…" Sam smiled deviously, poking one of his bruises for emphasis.

"Hey! What was that for?" Danny yelped.

Sam began to bandage his wounds as she waited for him to continue.

"I was saying how helpful being angry can be when you're going into a fight with Plasmius. I could hit him harder than usual." Danny frowned, lost in thought. "I can't believe your dad could be that mean…"

Looking up, he noticed the tears forming in Sam's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Danny apologised quickly. "I shouldn't have said that."

"It's not that, Danny." Sam bit back a sob. "He said that I have twenty four hours to decide to have an abortion or he'd kick me out."

"Oh, Sam."

Danny pulled her close, ignoring the protests from his aching body. He held her there as she cried into his chest. Her tears stained his already dirty shirt, as her heart slowly broke again.

"You know, the offer still stands." Danny whispered quietly, his voice barely audible over the sound of Sam whimpering.

Sam's head shot up, her tears instantly drying. "Really?"

"Definitely." Danny smiled reassuringly.

Sam squeezed him tightly, only loosening when she felt him flinch in pain. Suddenly, an outrageous thought hit her.

"Let's go now." Sam said urgently, getting to her feet. "Why wait until tomorrow when I can go now."

"What about your parents?"

"I'll write them a note. I'm going to get kicked out anyway." Sam paused, wrapping her arms around her stomach protectively. "I won't let anyone hurt my baby."

Sam looked at Danny expectantly. Instead of replying, Danny rose and walked over to her wardrobe.

"What do you think you'll need?"

Delighted with his answer, Sam grabbed a bag and started to fill it up with clothes, schoolbooks and everything else she needed. The bag soon became quite heavy and, knowing that it wasn't likely that Danny would be able to carry both, Sam sent him with her stuff while she wrote the letter.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I am sorry but I have to leave. There is nothing you can do to make me kill my baby. I refuse to kill an innocent child whose only crime was to exist. Please don't come looking for me. I will be okay. I would rather leave now than be kicked out by my parents._

_Love, Sam._

She signed the note as Danny returned through the window. Leaving it on her bed, she smiled sadly at the boy in front of her.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I just want to say goodbye to my grandmother first."

Danny grabbed Sam's hand, making them both invisible. He phased them through the closed door and they walked silently towards her grandmother's room. Letting go of his hand, Sam became visible and opened the door.

"Grandma?" Sam said quietly, hoping to rouse her without scaring her.

"Yes child." The older woman smiled as she saw Sam creep into the room. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yes, Grandma. I can't let them kill my baby."

"I understand. Here, take this." Sam's grandmother pushed a card into Sam's hand. "Knowing them, they'll probably cancel your bank account, but I can't leave you without money to support your child."

Sam glanced down at what was her hand. It was her grandmother's bankcard.

"Thank you Grandma!" Sam said, wrapping her arms around her grandmother's neck. "You're the best."

"Anytime, dear." The older woman smiled at her granddaughter's show of affection. "That's not my main account, so I'll keep topping it up when you get short."

"Thank you."

"Now, you better get going before your parents wake up. I trust that Danny will take good care of you, and your little one."

Sam's smile turned watery as tears began to fill her eyes. She would really miss her grandmother. She turned to see Danny standing in the doorway, waiting for her. After hugging the older woman one last time, she left the room. Danny transformed, then, wrapping his arm around Sam's waist, he flew them silently out of the house.

* * *

The summer holidays quickly approached, which came as a great relief to Sam. Upon arrival at the Fenton household, she quickly became a member of the family. Sam became close friends with Jazz, grateful for the sisterly advice she gave from time to time. Living with Danny had its advantages, and their relationship blossomed. The three months of vacation before they started their senior year was greatly welcomed. Sam became skilled at hiding her growing belly, but she soon needed different clothes. Jazz and Maddie kindly joined her, helping her to find comfortable clothes that hid her pregnancy as well as matching her Gothic theme. Near the end of the break, Sam was coming into her fifth month of pregnancy, and it came time for her to have an ultrasound. Danny offered to go with her, which she gratefully accepted. Sam was excited about seeing her baby, but it unfortunately reminded her that the child would have no grandparents.

"So, do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Sam sighed. It still hurt her that her parents had kicked her out. As much as she despised the way they tried to control her life, she still loved them.

"Sam?"

Sam snapped out of reverie, noticing that Danny was waving his hand in front of her face.

"What?"

"You disappeared on me there." Danny said, noticing the sad expression on her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Sam replied quickly, plastering a smile on her face. She quickly changed the subject. "I zoned out for a moment. What were you saying?"

"I asked if you wanted to know if it's a boy or a girl."

"I'm not sure." Sam considered this for a moment. "It does take away from the surprise a bit, but it would make it easier when it comes to names."

"I hope it's a girl."

"Why do you say that?" Sam looked at Danny curiously, as a cute grin appeared on his face.

"So she'll be every bit as beautiful as her mom."

Sam swatted him playfully as her name was called. She entered the room and, after changing into the gown they gave her, lay down on the bed next to the ultrasound machine. Danny was let in soon after that, but not before he was interrogated by nurse performing the ultrasound.

"Name?"

"Daniel Fenton."

"Are you the father?" The nurse barked.

"No." Danny replied quietly.

"Then why…" The nurse began, scrutinising Danny closely.

Fortunately, Sam saved him. "He's my boyfriend, so leave him alone."

Danny brightened immediately after hearing those words, and smiled cheerfully at the scowling nurse.

"Fine. Just don't cause any trouble." The nurse glared at Danny, who quickly nodded.

Danny scampered over to Sam's side, grabbing her hand. The nurse turned to Sam and smiled pleasantly.

"Ready for your ultrasound?"

Sam nodded, surprised at the nurse's sudden change of mood.

The nurse gave her a knowing smile before whispering, "It's fun to mess with their heads."

Sam smiled as the nurse began the ultrasound. Soon, images of Sam's baby were appearing on the screen.

"That's my baby?"

"Sure is." The nurse smiled. "Did you want to know the gender?"

Sam glanced at Danny, who nodded approvingly. "Yes, I would."

"It's a little girl."

Sam smile widened as she gazed at the beautiful baby girl growing in her womb. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. Sam began to wonder if her mother had thought the same thing about her. Sam began to wonder her mother had thought the same thing about her. Sam suddenly lost her smile as she remembered how her father had forced her to leave home.

'_Mom didn't say a word. She didn't try to stop him… or me. I'll bet they've forgotten about me already. They're probably off on another one of their "business" trips.'_

Sam sighed, remembering that the summer break would be over soon, and that she would have to go back to school. She should be excited, she was finally going to be a senior. But Sam realised that she couldn't hide her pregnancy for much longer. People would start asking questions, and she would be forced to tell the truth. Sam gazed at the screen again, seeing her baby girl one last time before the nurse turned it off. She smiled.

'_I can do this. I know I can.'_


	9. Casper High, Senior Class

Chapter 9 – Casper High, Senior Class

"_Oh my gosh, Samantha Manson is… pregnant?!"_

_As Sam walked down the hallway, head down, she could hear the murmured comments. Students lined the corridors, their staring eyes burning holes in her back. Sam continued to walk but suddenly found herself surrounded. She began to feel afraid as she heard distinct people voicing their opinions._

"_I always knew she was a little slut." Paulina cackled smugly._

_She turned around frantically, searching for a way out, but found none._

"_So Fenton finally knocked you up." Sam could hear the smirk in Dash Baxter's voice._

_The crowd began to close in, cruelly chanting "Slut" and "Whore"._

"_No!" Sam cried out as the voices became louder. "It wasn't Danny!"_

"_That's right." A familiar voice silenced the crowd, sending chills down Sam's spine. "It was me."_

_Sam turned to see George walking through a gap in the crowd. She shook with fright as he towered over her, smiling menacingly._

"_You should have killed it while you still could." George said maliciously, as he pulled out a gun. "Your pathetic little boyfriend can't save you now…"_

Sam woke up screaming. Danny was in the guest room in an instant, followed soon by the rest of the Fenton family.

"Sam?"

Sam's arms flew up in front of her face in fright.

"Please don't hurt me!" She screeched.

"Sam!" Danny grabbed her shoulders. "Calm down! It's only me."

"Danny?"

Sam collapsed into his arms, shaking and crying.

"That must have been one heck of a nightmare." Danny muttered, holding Sam close.

"You have no idea." Sam replied, just as quietly, sarcasm creeping into her voice. She sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Care to shed some light?"

"I was back at school. George was there. He tried to kill me." Sam took a deep breath, shuddering. "What if he comes back?"

"George graduated in May, remember? He's in Florida now." Danny's worried smile suddenly turned cheerful. "Anyway, if I catch him anywhere near you, I'll kill him."

Sam mirrored his smile at the thought. "My personal bodyguard."

"Exactly."

Seeing that Danny had the situation under control, Jazz crept out of the room, followed soon by Danny's parents. As cute as the scene was becoming, they decided it was better to give the teens their privacy.

A question that Sam had been trying to ignore suddenly resurfaced.

"What do I do tomorrow, when people start asking questions?"

"They won't ask questions." Danny immediately dismissed.

"Yes they will." Sam retorted. "I look like I've swallowed a basketball."

"Don't be ridiculous." Danny smiled playfully. "I think you look beautiful."

Sam blushed bright red as Danny picked up her hand, pressing a soft kiss on her knuckles. Shuffling closer to Sam on the bed, Danny placed his free hand on the small of her back and leant forward. Sam closed her eyes as Danny's lips met hers. The result was electric. Sam's eyes flew wide open as she felt the sparks fly. Closing them again, Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's neck as they deepened the kiss. The kiss ended as the pair drew back for air.

"Wow." Sam was practically speechless. "That was no fake-out make-out."

"Nope." Danny replied, grinning widely.

"But…"

"Shhh." Danny placed a single finger on her lips. "I've been in love with you since I was fourteen. I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to figure it all out."

Sam's shocked look softened into a smile as Danny lent forward and gently kissed her on the forehead.

"You need to sleep now. We have a big day tomorrow." Danny said as he rose to leave the room.

Sam's head was still spinning from the kiss as she lay down to attempt to get some more rest. Lifting her fingers to her lips, she sighed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

'_Who would have guessed that Danny is such an amazing kisser…'_

* * *

The next morning came too quickly for Danny and Sam. Alarms were silenced as they struggled to wake up. The remainder of Sam's sleep had been peaceful and free from nightmares. After rising from her bed, she followed the familiar routine that had been established when she started school, twelve years earlier. Sam smiled as she remembered that it was finally her senior year. It was only when she was walking to school with Danny that she realised how much more difficult her life had become. Although her clothes hid her pregnancy, Sam knew that it would interfere with schoolwork, and how it could ruin any chances of getting into a good college. Sam panicked momentarily as they approached the front stairs of the school. She stopped in her tracks, causing Danny to turn and look at her.

"I can't do this." Sam squeaked, becoming paler by the second.

"Of course you can." Danny smiled reassuringly. "Everyone gets first day jitters. Just get through today and everything will be fine."

"But most people don't have to deal with being five months pregnant at the same time." Sam whispered.

"You'll be fine." Danny said, wrapping his arms around her waist gently. "I'm here."

"Thanks." Sam smiled back gratefully, leaning into his hug.

"No problem. And look," Danny pointed over to the stairs, where Tucker was standing. "There's Tuck. Let's go get our schedules and compare them. We should have a few classes together."

The pair approached the African-American boy, who joined them as they walked towards the main office. The three friends collected their new schedules and, heading to their new lockers, they compared them. Sam discovered that she was with either Danny or Tucker in all of her classes, if not both of them. Sam smiled as she realised that her grandmother must have had something to say in that matter. They entered their first classroom just as the first bell rang.

"Mr Fenton, Miss Manson, Mr Foley."

Sam jumped as Mr Lancer interrupted her thoughts. All three of them had English together – ironically with Mr Lancer. They had had him as a teacher since their freshman year. Considering the fact that he was the only good English teacher in the school, the overweight man had been assigned the senior English classes this year, much to their, and his, disgust.

"Nice to see you're on time. Please try to make a habit of it this year."

Sam subconsciously relaxed as she heard the teacher's comment. She quickly took her seat near the back of the classroom, sitting next to Danny.

"Welcome to your senior year. I am going to be your English teacher." Lancer was interrupted by loud groans. "Now I know that you're all happy to see me, but this is your senior year. Everything counts!"

Lancer paused before continuing. "Since you are all so enthusiastic, I want you all to write a thousand-word essay on your hopes and dreams for the future. You can start now and finish it tonight for homework. Any questions?"

He was answered by synonymous groans from the class. Sam stared at her paper blankly, unsure of how to begin. Sam chewed her pen thoughtfully as she began to make a mind-map. Before her "discovery", her plans for the future had been simple – get the best possible marks in everything, so she could graduate and go to a good college. But Sam knew that her child would throw a wrench into things, especially since she was due to give birth some time in January. She wouldn't be graduating until May, but having a new baby wouldn't make studying very easy in the spring months. Sam sighed as she became fully aware of her predicament.

"Is something wrong, Miss Manson?"

Sam looked up, startled, at the teacher standing by her desk. "Nothing, Mr Lancer."

"Are you sure?" Mr Lancer asked, scrutinising her. "You seem to be struggling with your essay."

Sam was about to respond, but she was conveniently saved by the bell. The teacher stepped back as she got up from her chair.

"Now remember class, I expect these essays finished by tomorrow." Mr Lancer yelled over the noises of the students leaving.

Sam quickly exited the classroom, Danny and Tucker on her heels. She was still mulling over her essay when they reached their lockers.

"So what are you going to write about, Danny?" Tucker's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I don't know." Danny paused, thinking. "I guess the usual things. Try to improve my grades, go to college, eventually work at NASA…"

Sam turned to her locker, disappointed. She had hoped that she might have a place in Danny's future. Sam knew that Danny had always wanted to be an astronaut, and she knew that he would follow his dreams no matter what, but she still hoped. Her disappointment did not go unnoticed, though.

"It's not like I would actually tell Mr Lancer what I want to do in the future, would I?"

Sam turned to Danny, a questioning look appearing in her violet eyes.

Danny smiled. "You didn't think I would tell him all about you, did you?"

Sam smiled brightly at this comment, her eyes shining. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, until they were rudely interrupted by Tucker, who was feeling somewhat disgusted by their show of affection.

"Ugh! Get a room, you guys!"

Danny chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Sam's waist. Sam smiled fondly at the halfa, as she closed her locker door. The warning bell rang, so the pair walked towards their next class, leaving a disgusted Tucker to walk by himself to his own.

* * *

The day continued without problems, until it was time for fourth-period gym class. Sam soon realised that she would no longer be able to hide behind her black maternity wear, as it was mandatory that all students change into their gym clothes. Unfortunately, when Sam went to explain her problem to the gym teacher, Mrs Tetslaff, she was unable to avoid the girl's locker room door. 

"Where are you going, Goth freak?"

Sam inwardly cringed at the sound of Paulina's voice. Steeling herself, she turned to glare at the Hispanic girl.

"What do you want, Paulina?" Sam replied irritably, folding her arms across her chest.

"You can't do gym in that." Paulina looked at Sam's outfit, disgusted.

"I know that."

Paulina's eyebrows rose suspiciously. "Then what are you doing in them?"

"I'm going to talk to Tetslaff." Sam sighed, exasperated. "Doctor's note."

Sam turned to walk into the gym, but Paulina quickly stepped in front of her, blocking her path. Sam glared at her menacingly.

"What's wrong with you, then?" Paulina asked sceptically, as the other girls began to emerge from the change rooms.

"Move Paulina." Sam growled.

"Not until you tell me why you're ditching gym." Paulina's tone became arrogant as she was surrounded by supporters.

Sam tried to walk past the popular girl, but she was pushed back towards the locker room door. Paulina stepped forward and pushed Sam again, this time sending her reeling. Sam crashed into the wall, before slumping ungracefully to the ground. She immediately brought her knees up and wrapped her arms protectively around her pregnant belly. Unfortunately for Sam, this quickly drew attention to her now-obviously swollen stomach.

"You're pregnant?!" Paulina shrieked.


	10. Upsetting Developments

Chapter 10 – Upsetting Developments

Mrs Tetslaff overheard the ruckus coming from outside the locker room, and conveniently chose that moment to find out what was happening. She burst through the doors to find Sam crumpled on the floor, shaking and crying, and Paulina pointing at her, screeching. Guessing what had happened, she quickly ushered the girls into the gym before going to Sam's aid. The gym teacher helped Sam to her feet and escorted her to a nearby chair. Mrs Tetslaff marched into the gym, over to where the guys were already waiting.

"Fenton." She barked. "Follow me."

Danny had not heard the commotion coming from outside the girl's locker room. When Sam did not emerge with the rest of the girls, he had initially assumed that she wasn't coming to class. Although, when he walked behind the teacher through the gym doors, he quickly found out the cause of the disruption.

Sam burst into tears as Danny entered the room and approached her.

"They know…"

Danny gently wrapped his arms around Sam as the sobs shook her body.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sam's wailed. "Now the whole school will know that I'm pregnant."

"No, they don't." Danny said quietly, trying to soothe her.

"They will soon! You know Paulina can't keep her mouth shut." Sam cried bitterly. Sitting up, she looked at Danny in the eyes. "And what am I supposed to say when they ask who the father is?"

Danny paused, considering the question for a moment.

"Well, you have two options. You could tell the truth. Or…" Danny drew out the word, a sly smile appearing on his face. "You could say that it was me."

Danny's second suggestion was completely unexpected. Sam's eyes widened significantly, and her jaw dropped. With a single finger, Danny lifted her chin, closing her open mouth, before planting a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I really care about you, and your baby." Danny's smiled, squeezing Sam's hand gently. "And if anything happened to either of you, I don't know what I'd do."

The moment was quickly ruined by the sound of Mrs Tetslaff clearing her throat. Both teens blushed bright red as they became aware that the gym teacher was still in the room.

"Can I trust you two to not do anything stupid while I go teach the class?"

Equally humiliated, Danny and Sam quickly nodded, which led to the teacher swiftly re-entering the gym. As the initial embarrassment wore off, Danny smiled at Sam wryly.

"Come on. Let's go." Danny stretched out his arm towards Sam.

"Uh, Danny?" Sam looked at the halfa sceptically. "Didn't Mrs Tetslaff just say not to do anything stupid?"

"Sure she did." Danny smile turned mischievous. "But as long as no-one sees us, and we're back before the end of class, we'll be fine."

Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her up, before turning them both invisible and intangible. Silently, they exited the school and ran towards the park. Laughing, they collapsed onto the grass side-by-side.

"Trust me. This definitely counts as stupid." Sam said as she finally stopped laughing.

"Really?" Danny replied, mock-surprise appearing on his face. "What about this?"

Danny leant forward and kissed her gently on the lips. Instinctively, Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's neck as the kiss turned passionate. They pulled apart as a blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth. Danny rolled his eyes as he transformed into his alter ego and flew upwards.

"Could your timing have been any worse?!" Danny yelled, firing an ectoblast as Skulker appeared before him.

The hunter promptly dodged it, activating his battle armour. Danny's fists began to glow green as Skulker fired several missiles. Danny evaded each missile, shooting his own blasts back at Skulker. Sam watched helplessly from the sidelines as Danny and Skulker matched each other blast for blast.

"You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you Skulker?" Danny shouted angrily as he dodged another missile.

"What moment, whelp?" Skulker asked, faking innocence. "You mean with your girlfriend?"

"Leave Sam out of this." Danny growled menacingly as he fired another ectoblast.

"You're the one who brought her up." The hunter turned to Sam, preparing to launch another missile. "Think quick, whelp."

Danny dove towards Sam as Skulker launched his attack. Danny took the full force of the hit, before skidding across the grass.

"I said, leave Sam out of this." Danny groaned as he flew into the air again.

"What is she to you, whelp? Why do you care about a worthless human?"

Skulker blasted Danny, whose injuries were slowing him down. Danny dodged the first blast, to be hit by the second. He was thrown backwards before weakly recovering and charging another ectoblast. This one hit dead on, blasting a large hole in Skulker's exoskeleton.

"Sam's not worthless."

Grabbing the Fenton Thermos that Sam passed to him, Danny sucked the screaming ghost hunter in. Capping the thermos, he landed awkwardly next to Sam.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked worriedly, as he reverted back to Danny Fenton.

Sam reached out to touch his cheek, where a small cut was bleeding lightly.

"I'm fine, but I'm not so sure about you." Sam frowned as Danny winced sharply. "Skulker hit you pretty badly."

"I'm fine, really." Danny grimaced as she jabbed him gently in the stomach. "I was worried he might hit you."

Sam's eyebrows rose knowingly. "Come on. I have a first aid kit in my room."

"But…"

"We have study hall next. I highly doubt they will miss us that much." Sam wobbled slightly as she stood up.

Danny was immediately on his feet and steadying her. He ignored his protesting muscles as she gently leaned against him.

"How do you plan on getting past my parents?" Danny asked curiously as they began to walk towards Fentonworks.

"You may not be able to fly me home, but you can still turn us invisible." Sam looked at him as if she was stating the obvious. "You are half-ghost for a good reason, you know."

Danny chuckled, grabbing Sam's hand before turning them both invisible and intangible. They phased through the front door before hurrying up to the guest room, where Sam was staying. They regained visibility as Sam let go of Danny's hand to reach under the bed. She quickly re-emerged with her first aid kit.

"Take off your shirt." Sam said bluntly as she sat down on the bed.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you Sam?" Danny replied teasingly, reaching forward to grab her wrist.

"You idiot." Sam swatted him with her spare hand. "That blast hit you point blank in the chest. How am I supposed to check it when you've got your shirt on?"

"Point taken." Danny replied as he sat down next to her, slowly pulling his red and white t-shirt over his head.

Danny was no longer the scrawny fourteen year old he had been when he first got his ghost powers. Ghost fighting had done wonders for his figure, as he was now lean and well muscled. He was loved by the ladies and admired by the guys. Despite this, Danny remained single throughout his junior year. Dash rarely shoved him into lockers as Danny was now taller than him at almost 6 feet. He had many scars from numerous battles over the years, but Sam's attention was drawn to his chest, where several cuts seeped blood and ectoplasm. As she began to gently clean out the wounds, Sam struggled to suppress the emotions that were rising in her own chest. Although she denied it, it frightened her to see Danny bruised and battered like this. Although Danny could heal quickly, dark bruises were appearing around the wounds, adding blue and purple to the spectrum of colours radiating from his torso. A single tear slipped down Sam's cheek as she wound the bandages around his chest.

"Sam?"

Sam quickly brushed the tear from her cheek before looking up into Danny's bright blue eyes.

"I think you may have bruised a few ribs." Sam quickly plastered on a fake smile, attempting the smother the sadness that was trying to overcome her.

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem."

Danny smiled and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. Picking her up bridal style, he went ghost again and flew them out of the house. Danny landed invisibly inside the janitor's closet before turning into Danny Fenton again. The pair walked out of the closet just as the bell rang, signalling the beginning of lunch. The pair ran into Tucker as they approached their lockers.

"What happened to you guys?" Tucker immediately noticed their dishevelled appearances and the cuts on Danny's face.

"Skulker ambushed us at the park." Sam replied, immediately regretting her answer.

"So that's where you two went." Tucker wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I was wondering what happened when you didn't show up for study hall."

Danny rolled his eyes before grabbing Sam's hand and heading towards the cafeteria. Sam followed willingly, until they reached the door. She froze upon hearing Paulina's distinct Hispanic laughter on the other side.

"I can't go in there. I can't face them. They all know." Sam squeaked as Danny spun around to face her.

"What happened to my tough Goth girlfriend?" Danny smiled kindly, grabbing her other hand and squeezing it. "It won't be that bad. And if all else fails, just say the word and we'll be out of there."

Sam smiled at Danny's last statement. Feeling Danny's arm wrap around her waist, Sam pushed the cafeteria doors open. To their surprise, they were met by cheers. Their peers crowded around them, smiling, slapping Danny on the back, calling out their congratulations.

"It's about time you two got together.

"Nice work."

"Congratulations."

"You've been in love for… how long?"

Sam blushed bright red as Danny drew her close. Much to their relief, and embarrassment, they were soon saved by Tucker.

"Come on people. Let's leave the two lovebirds alone." The African-American boy smiled deviously. "All bet-related funds can be delivered to me at the end of lunch."

Several loud groans were heard as the three of them escaped to their usual table. Sam looked at Tucker sceptically.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing." Tucker blanched slightly at the sight of Sam's glare.

"You were betting on when we were going to get together, weren't you?" Sam growled angrily, kicking Tucker hard under the table.

"Hey…" Tucker replied, clutching his leg painfully. "Do you always have to wear your combat boots?"

Sam was about to respond when their table was surrounded by all the members of the A-List. She froze as she heard Paulina loudly address her.

"So Sam, it looks like someone got busy this summer."


	11. True Beauty

Chapter 11 – True Beauty

"_So Sam, it looks like someone got busy over summer."_

Sam started shaking like a leaf as the whole A-List burst into cruel laughter. Tears blurred her sight as she rushed out of the cafeteria, with Danny hot on her heels. Sam's head was spinning as she ran out of the building, and into the trees that surrounded the edges of the schoolyard. Danny caught up with her as she collapsed against the trunk of one of the trees. Sam desperately wanted to pass out, so she could escape from the sounds of laughter that were taunting her. She was dimly aware of Danny sitting next to her as she welcomed the blackness of unconsciousness.

* * *

When Sam came to, she was lying on a bed in the nurse's office. Sam squinted as she was assaulted by the bright lights in the ceiling. She groaned softly – her head was throbbing.

"Sam?"

Sam turned to see Danny looking at her worriedly. Sam smiled weakly as he began running his fingers through her hair.

"Hey Danny." Sam murmured. "What am I doing here?"

"You passed out on me again." Danny sighed thoughtfully.

He gazed at her apologetically "I really shouldn't have made you go in there."

"It's not your fault, Danny."

"But it is, and I'm really sorry." Danny smiled ruefully. "Forgive me?"

"Of course I do."

Danny leant down and hugged her gently. Sitting up again, Danny smiled and silently began to run his fingers through Sam's hair again.

"A-hem!"

Both teens jumped when they heard Mr Lancer clearing his throat from the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt your little moment there, but when I heard that you two didn't show up for your classes, I thought it would be best for me to find out what happened."

"Yeah." Danny rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I would have gone to class…"

"I understand." The teacher interjected quietly.

Sam did a double take. "What?"

"I may be a teacher, but I'm not completely… _clueless_." Mr Lancer placed extra emphasis on his final word.

Danny laughed nervously as Lancer stared hard at him.

"Anyway, I am glad to see that you're awake, Miss Manson." A rare smile creased the teacher's face. "Remaining unconscious for several hours can't be very good for your health."

Mr Lancer left the room before Sam could comprehend his final statement. Sam's eyes widened and she gripped Danny's hand tighter as reality hit her.

"How long was I out?"

"Almost two hours." Danny admitted. "I was starting to get really worried."

"Ah, Samantha. You're awake."

The pair turned to now see the school nurse standing in the doorway.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse inquired as she stepped over to the bed.

"It's Sam, and I have a killer headache. Can we turn off the lights?" Sam groaned as the nurse began to check her eyes with a small torch.

"My suggestion is that you get some fresh air, then go home and rest. The fact that you were unconscious for such a long period of time isn't reassuring, so you may want to see your doctor."

The nurse glanced at Sam worriedly as the bell rang before turning to Danny.

"A walk may be good for her, but if she starts getting dizzy, make sure she stops and takes a rest. Please use your common sense and be careful."

Danny nodded mutely as Sam began to sit up. Sam swung her legs off the bed before cradling her head in her hands. She moaned quietly as her head continued to spin. Danny sat next to her and, putting his arm around her shoulders, gently squeezed her. The pounding in Sam's head began to lessen as she leaned into the hug. Leaning on Danny for support, Sam unsteadily rose to her feet. After the nurse's nod of approval, the pair slowly walked out of the school.

"So…" Danny paused, smiling and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Feeling up for a lift, milady?"

"Why thank you, sir." Sam replied with a fake English accent, curtsying. "You are so kind."

Sam waited outside the front of the school as Danny dashed around the side to transform. She pressed herself against the wall as Paulina drove past in her shiny, new, _pink_ convertible. Fortunately, the conceited Hispanic girl was too self absorbed to notice waiting Goth. Much to Sam's relief, Danny returned soon after and, after turning them both invisible, flew her home.

* * *

Danny landed silently in an alleyway nearby his house. Seeing that, once again, Sam had fallen asleep in his arms, he decided it would be best to fly her straight upstairs. Danny phased her through the bedroom wall, then carried her over to the bed and lay her down. Reverting back to his human form, Danny kissed her gently on the forehead before creeping downstairs. Where he was met by his parents.

"Hi Danny. I didn't hear you come in." Maddie Fenton greeted her son cheerfully. "Where's Sam?"

"Sleeping. She had a pretty big day, so she's wiped." Danny smiled as he remembered the look of peaceful bliss on Sam's face as she lay sleeping.

"Cool!" Jack Fenton's cry interrupted Danny's thoughts. "Do you want to see my new invention?"

Danny cringed as Jack whipped out a small device, similar in size and appearance to Tucker's PDA.

"I call it the Fenton Reader. It measures and registers the ghost's ecto-signature, giving important information on powers, strengths, weaknesses, etc. And then…"

Danny started to slowly back towards the door as his father pulled out an ectocannon.

"You can connect it to any of the guns and use it to lock onto the ghost. Then you're almost guaranteed to hit it. Isn't that great Danny?"

"Great Dad – gotta go." Danny responded as he dashed up the stairs.

* * *

When Sam woke, it was late in the afternoon and the sun was beginning to set. She sat up, shivering slightly as she realised that the blanket that had been covering her had fallen off. As if it had a will of it's own, the blanket rose off the ground and wrapped itself around her shoulders. Noticing the bunching of the blanket, Sam quickly grabbed the invisible hand that held it.

"Thanks Danny." Sam said softly, pulling the now-visible and startled boy's arm around her.

Danny smiled at Sam fondly as he sat down beside her. Pulling her close, he wrapped his other arm around her in a warm embrace. Sam snuggled into Danny's arms as all feelings of cold left her. Danny glanced towards the door and, seeing that no-one was watching, he quickly transformed and flew them intangibly through the roof, coming to a halt on top of the OP centre. The sun had almost set, but its vibrant colours were still evident.

"Wow." Sam was dazzled by the vivid sunset. "It's so beautiful."

"It's not nearly as beautiful as you."

Sam punched him lightly in the arm. "Don't be ridiculous."

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Danny whispered in her ear.

The pair silently watched as the sun continued to sink. The brighter reds and oranges faded into softer, darker purples and blues. Fall signalled winter's approach, and thus earlier sunsets. Sam pulled the blanket around her shoulders tightly as sun finally set. The night chill had begun to set in, so she nestled further into Danny's arms. Sam was comforted by Danny's warm embrace as they watched first stars come out.

Danny soon noticed that she was shivering. "Are you cold?"

Sam pulled Danny's arm around her tightly. Glancing up, she smiled seeing that a stray lock of hair had fallen into Danny's eyes.

"Not anymore." She reached up to brush it away.

Danny grabbed her hand as she swept the hair out of his eyes. It was icy cold.

"Your hands are freezing." Danny chided her playfully. "We should go inside."

Turning them both intangible, Danny phased them through the OP centre and back into the house. Danny looked away as Sam changed into her purple silk pyjamas and crawled into bed. He was about to return to his own bed when Sam beckoned him to stay. So, lying down beside her, Danny wrapped his arms around her waist and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Sam's eyes flew open as the insistent buzzing of her alarm clock pierced through her dreams. Shutting it off, she rolled over and attempted to rouse the sleeping boy next to her.

"Danny?" She cajoled as he automatically pulled the pillow over his head. "Wake up, Danny."

"Five more minutes…" Danny mumbled sleepily.

"Come on Danny." She pried the pillow from his grasp. "You need to get up."

"Sam…" He whined as Sam began to tug his arm. "Leave me alone…"

"Fine, then." Sam smiled evilly. "But if Jazz finds you in my bed…"

Sam left the comment incomplete as she watched Danny spring out of bed. She chuckled softly before grabbing her clothes and skipping merrily towards the bathroom. She quickly showered, then changed into loose fitting black pants, a t-shirt and a baggy purple sweater, which conveniently covered her growing belly. Leaving her hair down – Danny liked it better that way – Sam quickly put on some makeup before heading downstairs.

"Good morning, Sam dear." Maddie Fenton greeted her cheerfully. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah." Sam smiled mysteriously, remembering the warm feeling of Danny's arms around her.

A somewhat awkward silence followed as Sam began to prepare her breakfast. It wasn't until Sam had sat down and started to eat that Maddie spoke again.

"Just off the record, I am really happy for you and Danny. You two are perfect for each other." Maddie smiled, winking suggestively at Sam. "Just don't take it too far."

Sam sat there, slightly shell-shocked. She had no idea how to react to such a statement. Sam just stared at Danny's mother, gobsmacked, until the sound of Danny clattering down the stairs shook her out of her daze. She found herself blushing madly as Danny entered the kitchen and pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek. He looked at her, slightly mystified, as he sat down at the table beside her.

"Are you okay, Sam?"

"I'm f-fine." Sam stuttered uncharacteristically. She covered her burning cheeks with her hands. If she hadn't been red before, she certainly was now.

"Mom…" Danny glared mock-angrily at his now giggling mother. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Maddie responded, faking innocence. "Just a little girl-to-girl chat."

"Sure…" Danny rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. Noticing Sam's still-humiliated state, he grabbed her hand. "Let's go Sam."

* * *

Fortunately for Sam, she had stopped blushing by the time the pair had met up with Tucker. She wasn't keen on the teasing her flaming cheeks would likely bring. Tucker was like a brother to her, and an annoying one at that. He always knew how to tick her off. She smiled faintly as she approached the school building. Contrary to popular belief, Sam's outlook on life was no longer completely dark. Sam looked on the new school year optimistically, knowing that, with Danny by her side, she had nothing to worry about. Sure, she still maintained her Gothic exterior, but it didn't mean she had to be gloomy about everything, right?

"How was your summer, _Sammy_? Have fun getting knocked up?"

Sam had forgotten about her encounter with Paulina the previous day until the popular Hispanic confronted her before class. She steeled herself before closing her locker door and glancing at Paulina coolly.

"What does it matter to you?" Sam was fuming on the inside, but on the outside she was the embodiment of disinterested composure.

"Oh nothing." Paulina flicked her hair aimlessly. "But I'm not surprised though."

Sam immediately picked up on the cruel glint in Paulina's eye. She narrowed her own eyes suspiciously.

"Surprised about what?"

"That a Goth freak like you would be stupid enough to let herself get pregnant then get dumped."

Paulina smiled haughtily as she saw the fury rise in Sam's face. Sam was about to attack the popular girl when she felt Danny's hand come to rest on her shoulder. Sam glanced back at the boy standing at the boy standing by her side as a brilliant idea popped into her head. All she needed was for the Hispanic girl to start getting jealous.

"Correction, Paulina." Sam smiled back, just as smugly. "I have a very supportive and loving boyfriend, who cares about me and my baby. You know what, someday, people are going to realise how shallow you are and leave you all alone. But I'm always going to have Danny. And that's more than you'll ever have."

"Danny Fenton? As if."

"Yes, me." Danny had quickly picked up on Sam's plan. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Now back off, Paulina."

"What's so good about her anyway?" Paulina turned her attention to Danny. "What does that little Goth freak have that I don't?"

"Sam's not a freak. She's an individual. She's beautiful, smart and has a mind of her own. She may have flaws, but no-one is perfect, not even you, Paulina. And the most important part is…"


	12. PDA's

Chapter 12 – PDA's

The warning bell sounded shrilly, cutting Danny off mid-sentence, causing him to sigh irritably.

"And the most important part is…" Danny continued with a smile, once the bell had stopped ringing. "…I love her."

A small smile crossed Sam's features. This was the first time Danny had admitted to his love for her in public.

"But you loved me. Doesn't that count for anything?" Paulina whined, unaware of the crowd she was drawing.

"I liked you Paulina, but I was clueless and stupid back then." Danny smiled gently at Sam, his love for his best friend blatantly obvious. "I'm older and wiser now and I've learnt my lesson. I like my girls with a bit of depth."

Danny's final statement was met by shocked silence, but was soon followed by wild applause. Sam was stunned by the support Danny received from his fellow students. She began to realise that Danny was finally losing his "loser" status. People were finally beginning to respect him.

"The Great Gatsby, people! What is going on here?"

At the sound of the Vice Principal's voice, the majority of the students scattered.

"These two losers insulted me." Paulina complained.

"Mr Fenton, Miss Manson?"

"We were just expressing our opinions on a fellow classmate, Mr Lancer. Since she is so clear about hers, we thought it'd be appropriate to share the opinion of the greater student body." Sam replied smoothly.

'_Man, did I just start to sound like Jazz? Yikes – I knew living with her would start affecting me soon…'_

"She called me a freak." Sam continued. "I called her shallow."

Mr Lancer sighed heavily, rubbing his temples. "Next time ladies, please keep your arguments to yourselves. You created quite a disturbance. Now, off to class."

Paulina glowered spitefully at the pair before storming off towards her first class. Sam sighed, releasing all her nervous tension, as she rested her head on Danny's chest.

"Thanks, Danny."

Squeezing her gently, Danny leant down to press a gentle kiss on top of her hair.

"You're welcome."

Unfortunately, the pair had once again forgotten that they had a teacher in their midst, and thus were startled once again by Mr Lancer's quiet cough.

"Mr Fenton," Lancer began seriously, yet with an amused twinkle in his eye, "I know that you are fully aware of the rule prohibiting Public Displays of Affection."

Danny panicked. He had forgotten all about PDA's. The punishment for being caught was detention, which was a major problem as he could be prevented from graduating if he gained too many in his senior year.

"Which, as you also know, calls for detention." The older teacher paused, thoroughly enjoying watching his students squirm. His stare soon broke into a grin. "Fortunately, today I will be lenient. Thanks to you two, I am now a very rich man."

Sam's couldn't believe her ears. Mr Lancer was _being nice?_

"Consider yourselves lucky." Lancer continued, as he pulled out a notebook to write a note explaining their lateness. Holding out the note, he winked. "Now get to class before I have to give you detention for tardiness."

Swiftly grabbing the note, Danny saluted the balding man with a hasty "Yes sir!" Sam rapidly slammed her locker shut and the pair rushed to class.

"Lovebirds." Mr Lancer chuckled softly as he watched the pair rush off, before heading towards his own class.

For Sam, the day seemed to drag on far longer than it should have. If Paulina's death glares weren't enough, she had been getting curious glances from the rest of her classmates all day. The stories of her pregnancy had clearly spread since the previous day, and her fight with Paulina had certainly drawn more attention than was desirable. She had been very glad for Danny's presence in most of her of her classes, as he counteracted the stares of the more inquisitive students with his own angry glare. Sam couldn't have been more grateful for Danny's overprotective side that day. Thanks to him, she was able to avoid the hundreds of probing questions that her peers were, no doubt, dying to ask. That is, until she was cornered by the A-list at the end of her only Danny-less class for that day.

"What's going on between you and Fenton?" Dash demanded, attempting to use his size to intimidate her.

"What does it matter to you?" Sam replied icily, her eyes shooting daggers. She attempted to walk past him, but he pushed her back, the other football players backing him up.

"Answer the question, Manson." He growled. "What is going on between you and Fenton?"

Refusing to feel threatened, Sam sighed. "He's my boyfriend. Now answer my question – what does it matter to you?"

"So Fenton knocked you up." Dash sneered. "I wonder if I should congratulate him or beat him up for insulting my girl."

"Paulina had it coming to her."

The voice from the doorway immediately grabbed everyone's attention, causing the group to turn and face the intruder. Sam's eyes lit up with eagerness as she glimpsed a furious Danny Fenton standing just inside the classroom, his arms folded across his chest. Walking forward purposefully, he pushed through the group of students and pulled Sam out. Drawing her closer, Danny turned to glare at Dash menacingly.

"If you have a problem with me, you can take it up with me." Danny snarled. "Stay the hell away from Sam."

"And what if I don't?" Dash replied cockily, not noticing the subtle green glow of Danny's eyes – _or his fists_.

Turning away, Danny left one final statement. "If you've got a problem with that, be at fountain in the park after school. You've pushed it too far so don't think I'll go easy on you."

With his eyes partially closed to hide the glow of his ghost-half's eyes, Danny quickly directed Sam out of the classroom and into the hallway. Spying a janitor's closet, he glanced around to check for teachers before pulling Sam into the closet behind him.

"What the hell was THAT?" Sam screeched, as soon as the door was closed behind them.

"Shhh." Danny hissed, using one had to cover her mouth. "We can't let them hear us. If they do, we'll get caught."

"Fine then." Sam replied sullenly, her voice dropping to a loud whisper. "What on earth was that about?"

"I told him what he needed to hear." Danny replied gently, lighting up the closet with an ectoplasmic orb. "If Dash wants a fight, he'll get one."

Sam's eyes widened fearfully. "But Danny, you can't fight him. What'll happen if you get hurt?"

He smirked. "Sam, I've been fighting ghosts for almost four years. I'm stronger, faster and I heal quicker. I highly doubt that Dash could do much damage."

"Don't get cocky, Danny." Sam growled, a frown crossing her face. "What if you lose control and he gets hurt? Have you thought about that?"

"Dash needs to be taught a lesson about respect. I can't let him keep hassling you." Danny reached out and gently stroked her cheek. "I won't lose control. I promise."

Later that afternoon, Sam watched from a distance as Dash and his crew approached the fountain and crept up on a seemingly unsuspecting Danny. In typical Dash style, he was determined to use surprise and numbers to take advantage of the situation and to prove his point.

'_Prove that he doesn't have a brain is more like it.'_

Dash cared about his reputation a great deal. So if someone insulted him or anyone close to him – in other words, his girl' – he took it personally. Danny's invitation to fight was the perfect excuse for him to prove his superiority. Or so he thought.

_**SPLASH!**_

Dash had barely placed his hand on Danny's shoulder when he found himself flying through the air and into the fountain. Sam silently cheered as Danny flipped the bully without even looking over his shoulder. Danny leapt to his feet and into a fighting stance, before glancing disdainfully over his shoulder at the soaked football player sitting in the fountain.

"H-how did you do that?" Dash spluttered, shivering.

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes, relaxing his posture. "My parents are ghost hunters. My mom is a ninth-degree blackbelt. How do you think I learnt that?"

Dash growled. Still dripping, the quarterback climbed out of the fountain and raised his fists, mimicking a boxer's stance. Seeing this, Danny also assumed his fighting stance, keeping one eye on Dash and another on the rest of the football team, who were beginning to crowd around them.

Dash threw the first punch, which Danny easily dodged. This infuriated the quarterback, leading him to throw punch after punch in quick succession. Danny matched him, blocking or dodging every hit before swiping underneath his legs with a single kick, bringing Dash to the ground.

Despite Danny's insistence, Sam refused to leave the park when the fight took place. She didn't want to him to be alone if he got hurt, so she was determined to be there in case he got ambushed. What neither of them expected was that Danny was not going to be ambushed, but rather Sam.

Even with Sam's attempts to stay hidden, she had been spotted early-on by a few of the older members of Dash's gang – ex-Casper High football players who had graduated in previous years – who weren't know for being chivalrous. When the fight began to lean in Danny's favour, two of the boys crept up behind Sam. It was only when the pair was hovering over her with malicious grins on their faces that Sam glanced behind her and realised their intentions.

She screamed.

* * *

A/N: Yes, here is your promised chapter. But I have some bad news. THIS STORY IS NOW OFFICIALLY ON HIATUS. Hopefully this is not indefinite, but no guarantees. My muse has moved onto a different fandom, and unfortunately I haven't been able to sway it back towards Danny Phantom. I will update again if my muse sees fit, but I won't promise anything.


End file.
